


Eventually...

by dinoduck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Groundhog Day, M/M, Soulmates, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoduck/pseuds/dinoduck
Summary: Goshiki gets stuck in a time loop of the day Karasuno beat them. He was sure that the only way to get out is to win.(Keyword: was)
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Eventually...

**Author's Note:**

> Someone was talking about how great this ship would be in a discord server, and I immediately latched on. Whoops.

Goshiki woke up to his alarm blaring. He was sore from their match with Karasuno the day before, but managed to sit up and turn off his alarm. As he turned it off, he saw the date. “Strange…” he thought. It was the same date as the day before. He got ready and went off to school, not thinking too hard about it.

Once at school, Goshiki saw the team stretching. Coach Washijou yelled at him for being late. Goshiki protested, “We don’t start until six thirty! It’s six twenty five right now.”

“Did you forget that we’re up against Karasuno today? Come on, everyone get in the bus.” Coach Washijou said, unimpressed.

“Wasn’t that yesterday?” Goshiki mumbled.

He must’ve been wrong, because when they got to the building the game was being held at, Karasuno was there as well. And they were late on top of that... fashionably late if you asked their coach. Goshiki locked eyes with one of Karasuno’s members as they got to the court. Number twelve smiled at him nervously from the bench. Goshiki smiled warmly back.

“Goshiki, pay attention to the game.” Shirabu said, glaring at him.

“Yes! Sorry Shirabu!”

No matter how much he paid attention, they still lost, and the day repeated itself once he got home. He woke up, turned off his alarm, and noticed the date was still the same. He went to school, got scolded by their coach for being late, tried harder at their game, but the result was the same. Loss after loss, day after day, Goshiki started to struggle. Was this all a dream? Was he dead?

He asked Ushijima on the bus one day about his predicament. “I think I’m in a time loop.”

Ushijima looked at him odd, then realization passed his eyes. “That happened to me once.”

“How do I stop it though?” Goshiki wailed.

“Kiss them.”

Goshiki made a sound that resembled a whale and a hiccup. “What!? Kiss who?”

Tendou popped up from behind Ushijima, “What he  _ meant _ to say was that you need to talk to someone you’ve made eye contact with in one of the time loop days. Someone memorable? It’s something about soulmates or whatever~”

“Soulmates?” Goshiki managed to get out after a bit of struggling.

“Yep.” Tendou sighed wistfully, popping the ‘p’.

“But—“

“—We’re here, everyone off the bus!” Coach Washijou said.

Goshiki slumped, ready to play his hardest, but guessing they’d still lose. Which they did, and Goshiki realized that no amount of things he tried could change that.

The next day, Goshiki woke up before his alarm and rushed to school in hopes of getting there earlier. Maybe he would get the chance to find his soulmate… Unless Tendou was lying. He really hoped Tendou wasn’t lying.

They got to the building a bit earlier, and Goshiki ran around a bit, trying to find that person he made eye contact with… Number twelve from Karasuno. He eventually found him in the lobby with some other members of the team. He bounced over, smiling, “Let’s have a good game, alright?”

Number twelve nodded, but number eleven glared at him. Goshiki didn’t budge. “What are your names?”

“Yamaguchi.” Number twelve smiled.

“None of your business.” Number eleven said at the same time.

“Nice to meet you Yamaguchi and none of your business!” Goshiki smiled back.

Yamaguchi nudged number eleven, laughing a bit. “What’s your name?”

“Goshiki!”

“Nice to meet you. We need to get ready now though…” Yamaguchi looked away for a moment, but then looked back at him. “We’re going to beat you.”

“We’ll see about that!” Goshiki smiled darkly, and skipped away.

They did beat Shiratorizawa, but Goshiki had been through it enough that he was mostly numb to the defeat. Mostly. He was in the bathroom sniffling for a while, then managed to clean his face in the sink quickly. He found Yamaguchi again, just outside the door to the lobby.

“Hey. You’re a first year, right?” Yamaguchi nodded, so Goshiki continued, “I look forward to playing you again sometime.”

“You too. Um…” he paused, “Would you like to exchange numbers?”

Goshiki nodded enthusiastically, pulling his phone out of his bag, Yamaguchi doing the same. Once Goshiki got his phone, he looked at Yamaguchi’s mostly plain contact. “Can I take a picture of you for your contact image?”

“Sure, as long as I can take one of you.” Yamaguchi giggled.

“Of course!” Goshiki got the camera app open. “Smile!”

Yamaguchi fully laughed this time, and Goshiki looked at the picture he took. Perfect. As he was looking at the image, he saw a flash. Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, “Oh sorry, I forgot I had the flash on.”

“No worries! I better get going though. Talk to you soon?”

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi waved as Goshiki as he ran to the Shiratorizawa bus.

Once on the bus, Tendou craned his neck to look over to Goshiki’s phone. “Who ya talking to?”

Goshiki smiled brightly, “My soulmate! I think.”

“Soulmates aren’t real.” Shirabu said.

“We’ll see once I get out of this time loop.” Goshiki groaned, sliding down his seat. 

“Time loop? Are you alright Goshiki?”

“Mostly yes. It’s been a few really tiring days though…” He sent a text to Yamaguchi, asking if he was in a time loop as well. He responded, confirming that he was as well. Goshiki waved his phone is Shirabu’s face. “See! He said he is too!”

“Sure…” Shirabu said, obviously not believing it.

“Well, Tendou and Ushijima told me one day that it was a soulmate thing!”

“Tendou and Ushijima…” Shirabu laughed. “I think that was a dream. A very odd dream.”

“But—”

“We are soulmates, yes.” Ushijima said to Shirabu. “Though I do not remember telling Goshiki this.”

Shirabu just laughed harder. “Okay, just let it go, this is getting ridiculous.”

“Suit yourself.” Ushijima shrugged and turned his head towards the window. Tendou laughed, but didn’t say anything.

Goshiki texted Yamaguchi to ask if he was his soulmate. Yamaguchi replied with a shrugging emoji, and said “Tsukishima told me you were. I’m not sure what being soulmates entails, but I’m willing to try” with a smiling emoji at the end. Goshiki sent at least twelve exclaimation marks, followed by a confirmation that he would be willing to try too.

The next day Goshiki woke up to find that the date had moved forward a day, meaning he was out of the time loop. He texted Yamaguchi the news, Yamaguchi saying the same happened to him too.

Goshiki was very thankful that he finally found an out to the loop, but wondered why it had to be the day they had to play for  _ five _ sets. He laughed it off though, and got ready for school once again, this time being a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
